Nuestro futuro
by Rox Siniestra
Summary: Lo que hoy te trae problemas, mañana sera tu solución. Lo que hoy no toleras, mañana sera tu razón de ser. Lo que hoy dices no entender, mañana lo entenderás. Hoy ella es tu tormento, mañana sera tu vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Si~ Aquí estoy otra vez con otro nuevo desmadre que tardaré mil años en actualizar. Pero que va... si se escribe es por diversión no por obligación. Si fuera una obligación hace mucho nadie sabría de mi~**

**Bueno, no les quiero quitar mucho tiempo. Y este prólogo es corto, ya que los capítulos serán largos.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá a menos que lo compre, lo cual es caro y no tengo dinero.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

Todo era un caos. Las cosas no le estaban saliendo como esperaba. Suspiró nuevamente y miró todo lo que estaba patas para arriba en el orfanato. Y todo por una sola causa: chicas.

Para Hiroto el estar con Yagami era algo únicamente de adolescentes, una relación que no creía que durara por mucho tiempo. Ellos se trataban más como amigos que como novios, y eso era exactamente lo que no les hacia bien. Él siempre creyó que las chicas si era de otro mundo, pero por muchas razones. Veía a Reina con ojos diferentes a los que veía a cualquier chica.

Suspiró por tercera vez. Alzó la mirada y vio a las demás chicas. Aparte de Reina solo otra chica había llegado a conocerlo tan bien. Esa extraña donadora, la hermana menor de su cuñado. Rocio. Sí, es extraña chica.

Era raro rememorar aquel recuerdo. Antes pensó que estaba enamorado de ella, pero en realidad solo era un pequeño interés.

—Hiroto~

Y lo que le faltaba al pobre chico era que su mejor amigo estuviera buscándolo para hablar de helado y distraerlo del caos que formaban las chicas.

—¿Qué pasa Midorikawa?

—Dejaron esto para ti.

Midorikawa le extendió un paquete a Hiroto. Este sonrió, seguramente era de su padre.

—Gracias.

Miró una ultima vez a las chicas y salió en dirección al patio junto con Midorikawa. Al llegar se encontraron una escena de lo más normal. Suzuno y Nagumo peleando, y Osamu intentando separarlos. Ya había tenido suficiente con las chicas, por lo que decidió ir a solucionar los problemas que seguramente Nagumo inició. Aquella acción fue agradecida por Osamu, que se fue al lado de Midorikawa.

—¡Pero...!

—Nagumo, no es momento de peleas— le replicó Hiroto—. Aparte con las chicas hay más que suficiente.

—Como quieras.

—Hiroto —le llamó Osamu—. ¿Qué es eso?

Hiroto notó que estaba señalando el paquete que le había entregado Midorikawa, y se encogió de hombros. Aun no sabia si era de su padre o de alguien más, y como no lo había abierto no tenía ni idea de lo que contenía.

—Abrelo~

Suspiró. Si algo conocía bien eran los caprichos de Midorikawa, si no lo abría... lo haría él.

Abrió el paquete encontrándose con un libro de cubierta violeta y en letras blancas escrito "Nuestro futuro".

—¿Qué?— soltó Hiroto. Era un libro—. No necesitaba un libro.

Lo abrió y leyó en voz alta:

—Lo que hoy te trae problemas, mañana sera tu solución. Lo que hoy no toleras, mañana sera tu razón de ser. Lo que hoy dices no entender, mañana lo entenderás. Hoy ella es tu tormento, mañana sera tu vida.

De un momento a otro... un tornado salió del libro. Succionando a Hiroto, a Nagumo, a Midorikawa, a Suzuno, a Osamu, y al libro extraño. Y todo se volvió negro...

* * *

><p><strong>Que raro este fanfic. Eso es lo que seguramente deben de estar diciendo y les entiendo perfectamente. <strong>

**Ahora solo me queda preguntar: ¿le darán una oportunidad?**

**Hay cupo para tres OC´s, pero por más fichas que me manden, seré yo quien elija entre todas. Y no les diré quienes han quedado seleccionadas, deberán de leer y esperar para saberlo.**

**Fichas solo por PM, nada de dejarlas en review~**

**La ficha debe tener:**

**-Nombre y Apellido:**

**-Aspecto:**

**-Actitud:**

**-Gustos:**

**-Disgustos:**

**O si~~~ no elegirán al chico~ Si muy mala soy~ Pero si eligen debería decir a quienes no se pueden, y eso haría spolier. Aparte así no sabrán la pareja de quien es la que morirá. Ups~ Ya hice spolier~**

**Nos estamos leyendo~**

**See You~~~**

**P.D.: Solo un Oc por persona.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes hasta que pueda hacer una nueva temporada.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo Uno: Nagumo.<strong>_

Abrió los ojos y notó que estaba solo. Vio la habitación del lugar. Era una cocina. Las paredes blancas, la mesa de mármol a juego con las sillas. No era un lugar muy grande. Se asomó por la ventana, se veía la gente a la distancia. Se encontraba en lo alto, seguramente era un departamento. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, no había señales de Osamu, Midorikawa, Hiroto, ni de Suzuno.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Fue en dirección a la puerta, pero al tocar la manija... su mano la atravesó. No era normal, creyó que aquello debía de ser un sueño. Se pellizcó en el brazo y comprobó que aun era consiente de sus acciones.

_—Vamos papá. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Otra vez!_

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de unos catorce años, con el cabello rojo y bastante despeinado, tenía ojos ámbares y una piel pálida, portaba el uniforme del Raimon. A Nagumo se le hizo familiar, pero no supo porque. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta, era el mismo, solo que con otro peinado. Nagumo estaba a punto de reclamarle a ese chico que le explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero se quedo en silencio cuando ese chico le atravesó el cuerpo con el suyo y salió por la otra puerta.

_—Ya voy llamita— se burló el hombre que iba detrás de él._

Nagumo al mirarlo se quedó de piedra.

_—¡Papá!_

Nagumo aun en shock, decidió salir detrás de ellos, sino, estaría atrapado en la cocina hasta que esos dos decidieran regresar. Volvió su vista al adulto que cerraba la puerta del departamento y divisó una fotografía que había colgada cerca de la puerta. Una mujer. Cabellos largos y castaño, con una fina piel pálida, y unos bellos ojos color jade. "Esos ojos..." No tuvo que pensar mucho, solo conocía a una chica igual: Chikako Ryder. La chica que aparecía y desaparecía como un fantasma. La chica que no dejaba de jugarle bromas desde que llegó a Sun Garden. La chica que no dejaba de defender a todos en busca de la justicia.

—¿Qué diablos hace una foto de ella en mi departamento?

Nadie le contestó.

Cayó en la cuenta. Abrió aun más sus ojos. No podía ser verdad. Ese hombre era él en el futuro, ese chico era su hijo, y tenía una fotografía de ella...

—¡¿Me casé con ella?!

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado detrás de su futuro yo y a su futuro hijo. No era normal, para nada normal. Todavía no entendía como es que había salido del departamento, bajado por el ascensor, y ahora se encontraba dentro de su futuro auto. Miraba a través de la ventana. Hasta que su futuro hijo le sacó del trance momentáneo.<p>

_—¿Hoy tengo que ir al restaurante o al departamento?_

_—Restaurante. Es viernes y tengo que quedarme hasta tarde._

¿Un restaurante? ¿Trabajaba en un restaurante?

_—Ya veo..._

_—Pero pensaba en hablar con Fuusuke para que fueras a dormir a su casa. Creo que no tendra problemas con ello._

_—No quiero ir... Hoy es..._

_—El aniversario de la muerte de tu madre, lo sé._

Para Nagumo fue un shock total. ¿Chikako muerta? ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido?

—Futuro yo... cuéntame...— decía. Era algo inútil. Nadie lo podía oír, no era posible que se enterara. Al menos hasta que eso le pasara.

_—Repíteme como era..._

_—Tu madre fue mi dolor de cabeza durante años. Primero no paraba de hacerme bromas, después me dejaba preocupado al desaparecer como si nada. Jamás habría pensado que me iba a enamorar de tu madre, y cuando lo hice tuve que pasar por cada rechazo de parte de ella. Pero no me rendí._

_—Los Nagumo no nos rendimos._

Haruya miraba con ternura al que sería su primer y único hijo. Por lo que se veía él nunca iba a volver a amar a nadie más. Sonrió sin saberlo. ese futuro no estaba tan mal para él.

Llegaron a la entrada de Raimon, y su futuro hijo bajó del auto.

_—Divierte Ace._

_—Adiós papá._

Y se fueron, Nagumo miró al hombre en el que se iba a convertir. Un adulto. Un buen padre soltero.

Fueron pasando delante de varios edificios, cada uno más moderno que el otro, hasta que fueron llegando a La Tablada. Ese lugar, en la época de Nagumo, era solo el intento de un local de comida rápida. Pero ver aquel lugar ahora era... el sueño de cualquier chef.

_—Bueno, sera mejor ponerme en plan de jefe._

—¡¿Soy el jefe?!

* * *

><p>Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando Ace llegó a La Tablada. Estaba sucio, muy sucio. Uno de los meseros le vio en la entrada y sonrió. Nagumo estaba mirándole también, era increíble el gran parecido que tenían entre ellos. Los mismo ojos. El mismo cabello. La misma perfecta sonrisa que tenían los Nagumo.<p>

_—¡Jefe! ¡Ace necesita ropa!_

_—¡¿Otra vez?!_

El Nagumo adulto salió de la cocina y miró a su hijo con diversión.

_—¿Sin ojos morados Ace?_

_—Me escapé de la ira del tío._

_—Ryuuji salió sobre-protector. Pero tuvo una niña, por lo que es entendible que la cuide._

El Nagumo joven comenzó a reír sin poder contenerse. Era imposible imaginarse a Midorikawa persiguiendo a su hijo solo por intentar algo con su hija. Y ahora que lo pensaba: ¿Qué había sido de sus amigos? ¿Estarían como él viendo lo que iba a ser su vida?

_—_¿Dónde estaran?

**—¡Despierten!**

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, se que no es mucho pero es que los primeros capitulos seran cortos, al diablo todo el fic es corto. <strong>

**Creo que ya saber a que viene lo del libro y el titulo. **

**Ojala les guste el fic.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**See You.**


End file.
